Power transmission tower systems are used for transmitting electric power over long distances.
In the context of the present invention, power transmission tower systems are in particular extra-high-voltage and high-voltage transmission tower systems comprising overhead lines which are suspended between them, wherein the overhead lines generally comprise a plurality of conductor cables which are hung between insulators of the power transmission towers.
In electric power supply grids, a distinction is normally made between different voltage levels, i.e., between extra-high voltage, high voltage, medium voltage, and low voltage. The voltages in the individual grid levels are generally adapted to the transport power and the conductor length, so that the transport losses and voltage drops are not too great. Transmission grids are operated at extra-high voltage; distribution grids are generally operated at high voltage. Extra-high voltage refers to voltages between 220 kV and 380 kV, as well as 750 kV and higher; high voltage is generally understood to be a voltage on the order of approximately 110 kV.
Last but not least, it is necessary to continually expand the power grids due to the large proportion of electrical power supplied to the power grids from so-called regenerative energy sources. In addition, this results from the fact that new power plants are being commissioned at new sites, old power plants are being decommissioned, and cross-border electricity trading is increasing in scope.
The necessity of expanding the grid is fundamentally uncontroversial; however, there is increasing public opposition to additional overhead power line towers, in part due to the environmental impact of the magnetic fields induced by the high-voltage electrical grids and the accompanying noise pollution. An alternative option which is contemplated is to lay high-voltage and extra-high-voltage lines underground; however, such undergrounding entails considerable expense and also has a large footprint.
Therefore, there is a fundamental need to be able to transmit more electric power via existing power transmission tower systems.